Classroom relations of a trolling flea
by thekittyassasin
Summary: the title says it all just another trolling izaya and not so bright shizuo T T im new at writing on this site so i tryed me best DX and there will be other chapters that get better then the last well enjoy i hope!


It was his own fault. Izaya really had no purpose on messing with Shizuo so they get in Izaya's surprise though he gets in trouble for the first time in ever. It seems that the new substitute teacher was more clever then Izaya predicted. And to Izaya this was a huge problem that he couldn't get out of his head at all. Shizuo glares at the flea he was supposivly forced to sit next to in that pratical empty class room filled with nothing but empty desk, him and a flea who stared blankly at the board infront of them. Shizuo was getting annoyed as he folded his arms clenching on to his arms digging his nails into his skin as he watched the calm Izaya. Izaya noticed Shizuo's non sudden but normal rage. "yes Shizuchan what is it?" Izaya asked out of his thought. Shizuo gritts his teeth at the flea snarling a bit. Then Izaya turned into his normal self agian smirking at Shizuo once agian. "huh... is the doggy hungry is that why you keep stareing me down shizuchan? is that it?" Izaya snickers. Shizuo growls and stands up from his seat and slams his hands onto the desk gesturing he was upset with Izaya's comment about Shizuo being a doggy. Izaya smirks at Shizuo knowing he had him in his usual trolling mind game. "Aw whats wrong doggy? i don't have any meat on me oh well i geuss you'll have to go hungry." Izaya chuckled a bit. Shizuo was starting to get pissed but then he thought of something a bit perverted and flushed a bright pink. Izaya's eyes shot open at Shizuo's visible blush that suddenly appeared on Shizuo's cheeks. Izaya then understands what the purpose of the sudden fade on the monsters face was for. "hmngh... so shizuchan does want some meat... but not the kind the kind that you get from forest animals." Izaya smirked. Shizuo starts to move towards Izaya with hate in his eyes. He then pinned Izaya to the desk seeing Izaya was leaning in the desk. He believed sitting down would delay him from escapeing Shizuo's grasp for when he decided to piss off the raging blonde. "Ah Shizuchan be careful you don't wanna ruin your meat by just carelessly chowing down... you gotta cook it first." Izaya started to laugh. Shizuo didn't get it at first until after Izaya was in 5 seconds of his laughter. Eyes shot open Shizuo grasp onto Izaya's wrist tighter pushing them down harder onto the platform of the desk. Izaya whinces at the pain a bit but continues to smirk. "Whats the matter Shizuchan not gonna take my warning?" he smirked like a ciamiese cat. Which made Shizuo even angrier. "Shut the fuck up flea!"Shizuo growled. But that didn't stop Izaya's trolling a bit. "How could you tell me to shut up Shizuchan when you know we're in the perfect scene." Izaya frowned. Shizuo lifted a brow before slightly letting Izaya's wrist go in curiousity. Izaya had a perfect time to escape but he wanted to see how far he could go into messing around with the brutes emotions. "What the hell do you mean flea?" Shizuo asked now standing straight. Izaya sits up on the desk holding on to his wrist as if he was released from tight hand cuffs. Shizuo slams his hands on the desk beside him warning Izaya that he wasn't pateint. Izaya took no care into it and decided to comence with the game. "well Shizuchan if you must know just look at our surrounding you big brute" Izaya said winking. Shizuo's eyes started to twitch as he restrained himself from choking the flea. With arms folded Shizuo looks around the class room not understanding a stitch of what the flea was talking about. Izaya starts to laugh histarically at the brutes hilarious stupidity. Shizuo glares over at the flea senseing rage boil deep inside of him. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Shizuo asked leaning in closer at Izaya. Izaya's psychotic laughter turned slowly into nothing but chuckles. "Shizuchan are you serious or just acting dumb.. haha well there's no point in acting if you trully are very clueless." izaya smiled. Shizuo reached his hand over to grab Izaya's neck. Once he had a firm grip he pinned the hardly shocked flea onto the desk once more. Izaya smirked up at the blonde. "SHUT THE FUCK UP FLEA YOU OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH TO MUCH DAMMIT!" Shizuo shouted. Izaya re acted quick and laughed. " haha Shizuchan thats excatly why i love your reactions to what i state... and you real are just another brute that doesn't understand." Izaya said turning his eyes away from Shizuo. Shizuo gritted his teeth and gripped on to Izaya's throat tighter. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND? THERES NOTHING TO FUCKING -" Shizuo started but izaya covered his mouth with his bare hand. "ssshh Shizuchan you don't want the teachers hearing do you?" Izaya winked up at Shizuo. Shizuo's cheeks became flushed and rosy red "Wha-what do you mean flea?" Shizuo asked losening his grip on the flea's neck. Izaya held his neck close looking up at Shizuo smirking. Izaya wanted to see how far he could get til Shizuo fiigured out that he was apart of another one of Izaya Orihara's trolling. "Im sayng Shizuchan that if you scream then the teachers will come in and ruin or fun silly" Izaya winked up at the brute. "meaning?" Shizuo asked raising a brow. Izaya sits up and wraps his arms around the blondes neck, getting a shocked expresstion from tShizuo's face. "you and me were having fun weren't we?" Izaya asked. Shizuo trys to push Izaya off but he hesitated as his body wouldn't respond to his command. "hell no.." Shizuo said. "AW Shizuchan yes we were you pinned me to the desk meaning you wanted me so im letting you take control." Izaya said in a seductive whisper. Shizuo to stunned for words; just stared down at Izaya a bit wantingly. Izaya leaned into Shizuo and got close to his ears before licking the lobe. "Come on Shizuchan.. lets destroy shit shall we?"


End file.
